EZ DO DANCE
|year = 1993 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 4 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Maroon/Blue |gc = Blue/Yellow |lc = Orange |pictos= 165 |nowc= EzDoDance|perf = Yoni Jayl (P1) Aurelie Serine (P2)}} "EZ DO DANCE" 'by ''TRF is featured on Just Dance Wii U. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a man and woman. The boy has black hair in a ponytail and wears a sleeveless ochre jacket, a brown shirt under it, a necklace with a metal triangle, brown jeans with black belt and high black boots. The girl has short brown hair and wears a sleeveless brown jacket, a Bordeaux bra, blue shorts and black ankle boots. Ezdodance coach 1.png|P1 Ezdodance coach 2.png|P2 Background The background is underwater with many multi-colored bubbles, waves and jellyfish. At some parts of the song, the background turns black with a rainbow spectrum. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves for this song, all of which are the same. All: 'Point your right hand up and kick your left leg. (P2 does this first, followed by P1). EZ DO DANCE 1.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3, & 4 (P2) EZ DO DANCE 2.png|Gold Move 1, 2, 3, & 4 (P1) EDD GM.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Trivia * This is the second TRF song in the Just Dance Japan series. The first one was Survival dAnce ~no no cry more~ in Just Dance Wii. ** Coincidentally, both of the TRF songs in Just Dance Japan have the word 'dance' at the end of the title. * This song was cut short for the game, the original length of the song is around four minutes and 26 seconds long. * The left dancer looks very similar to the coach from Survival dAnce ~no no cry more~; he could most likely be the same man, because he has long black hair in a ponytail and wears very similar clothes. * This song comes with two avatars: one based off of P1 and one based off of a blue jellyfish, which is inspired by the background. * P2's earrings are very glitchy, because they tend to disappear when she puts both her hand on her head. * P1 resembles Sam, a dancer member of TRF and '''P2 seems to resemble Yu-Ki, the lead vocalist of TRF ** P2's Outfit is also similar to Yu-Ki's outfit in the music video however instead being colored brown and having the a jacket. * This is the oldest Japanese song in Just Dance Wii U. ** This is also the third oldest Japanese song in the whole Japanese series, being beat by Samishii Nettaigyo and UFO. Gallery Ezdodance cover generic.png|''EZ DO DANCE'' (EZ DOダンス) easy to adnce.png|''EZ DO DANCE'' on the Just Dance Wii U menu Ezdodance cover albumcoach.png|''Just Dance Wii U'' cover EzDoDance AVATAR2.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Wii U EzDoDance AVATAR1.png|The Jellyfish avatar mqdefault (2).jpg|Gameplay easy to adnce 2.png|Dancer selection screen Videos TRF EZ DO DANCE Ez Do Dance - TRF - Just Dance Wii U Site Navigation it:EZ DO DANCE Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Shortened Songs Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Aurélie Sériné